Ecstasy (adrinette)
by Grandmaster-grant
Summary: They might find love. They might find pain. I guess we’ll figure it out along the way
1. Ecstasy (adrinette)

**Hey guy hope you all enjoy my first fanfic. It's rated M possible for later but I hope you enjoy!**

It was a regular Tuesday morning for the tired Marinette. She was tired because the night before her and chat Noir were out fighting an akumatised victim. "Mari, you're gonna be late!". The teen heard her mom as she finished tying her shoes and frantically looked at the clock. "8:15!" She screamed in panic of being late for the 6th time this month. Knowing she had to be at school by 8:30, she grabbed her breakfast to go. She hugged her mom and was out the door.

"I'm gonna be so late!" Marinette said to herself. Do I have everything? Did I need to get that paper in today? When was that group report do again? She felt like she was going crazy. As she ran around the street corner she could see the school. Finally she was there and just in the nick-a-time too. As she got inside she started to look for her bestfriend Alya, but while looking for bestfriend she accidentally mad eye contact with a pair of bright green eyes. And those eyes belonged to none other then Adrian Agreste. The attractive young man locked eyes and smiled at Marinette and she blushed as red as strawberry. She gave a frantic smile back and then ran off leaving a puzzled look on Adrien's face as he wondered "what just happened?". Mari ran so fast she was about out of breath when she stopped even thou she was a superhero. While she was trying to catch her breath, she saw Alya and nino walking towards her, nino with a puzzled face on but Alya knew what happened even without see it. "Girl, you're reder then the purse you have on your shoulder! What did he do that's got you so flustered?".

(Through some very deep breaths). "He (huff) smiled (huff) at (huff) me!" She said in a whisper/wheezing voice.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA!" Alya laughed out loud, too loud for mari's comfort. "Shut up Alya! He might hear you!". Nino still having a puzzled look on his face. "I don't get what just happened but we need to get in to class.". Alya's laughter turning to a more tame giggle. "You're right. Come on Mari let's go." Offering a smile to a much less flustered Mari. "Yeah let's go." And in to the class room they went.

After a fairly normal day Marinette, Alya, and nino walk to the bakery to do some studying for a test they had when halfway through their walk nino's phone goes off. "Hello? Aww hey man! Oh Alya, Marinette, and I are going to Marinette's parents bakery to study. DUDE! You should come!". Alya and Mari just stood there looking from nino to each other and back to nino again. "SWEET man! See you when you get there!" Then he hung up the phone and saw the puzzled look on the two girls faces and then with three word, he flipped mari's world upside down. "It was Adrien!" Marinette looked like a deer in the headlights

"WHAT!" mari screamed at nino. "We got to get there before him! I need to clean the house!"

The three of them ran off with Marinette far in front. As she was about to grab the bakery door handle she heard a car door shut. "Please don't be Adrien." She thought to herself. And Yup it was him. She froze in her tracks just looking at the blonde. "hey guys!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. "Oh by the way, thanks Mari for letting me come and study with you guys! I love getting to hang out with frie-" BOOM! Out of nowhere a taxi landed right next to them. "I am the taxi driver!" Shouted the akumatised man. Looking rather pissed at the man as he just about hit Adrien with a car, she demanded her friends to get inside the bakery so they'd be safer. After Marinette and Adrien somehow managed to sneak off long enough to transform, they got Alya and Neno out of the bakery so they wouldn't look for them. After a rather short fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison "pound it" as per their usual victory tradition. Alya ran over to Ladybug and Chat Noir holding out her smart phone and bombarding them with questions. "Ladybug how hard was today's fight?" "How old are you?" "Chat Noir, where did you learn to fight?" These we're just some of the many questions she threw at them. Ladybug and Chat Noir answered a few of her questions and then Ladybug put up her hand and said "I'm sorry but we really need to go." Alya looking a little disappointing said "I know but I have so many questions!" Ladybug seeing her friends disappointment said "Maybe I can answer more of your questions next time!" Alya hearing this brightened up immediately then saying "I'll hold ya to it!" And as quick as they appeared Ladybug and Chat Noir vanished.

:Two weeks later at school:

"Mari, are you ready for the next weeks dance?!" Ayla shouted. "I don't know? I mean I have a dress ready but no one has asked me yet." Said a rather sad Marinette. "Don't you worry girl, I know a really nice guy is going to ask you to the dance, I'm sure of it!" Marinette perking up a little at her friends word but then the she-devil chimed in. "Like who do you think would ever ask her to the dance? I mean look at her hideous clothing!"

"Says the walking caution cone!" Said Alya in a rather snarky tone. "Agh! Please you wouldn't know fashion if Gabriel Agreste picked out your clothing!" Said Chloe

"Bitch." Said Alya under her breath.

"Whatcha just say?" Chloe asked trying to ruffle Alya's feathers

"I. SAID. YOU. ARE. A. BITCH!" Alya yelled at Chloe! Alya had had enough with her and was about to start throwing punches even though everyone in the room was watching until Marinette grabbed her arm with quite some force shutting her up. "Enough!" Mari said rather loud. "Chloe just shut up and leave us alone. I don't care what you say! If no one asks me to the dance then that's perfectly fine with me so just SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Everyone looked wide eyed at the girl. At that moment Adrien stood up getting everyone's attention as he turn around looking directly at Marinette. Looking her in the eyes and then say "Marinette will you go to the dance with me!" Everyone looking completely shocked at what he just said. Even Adrien didn't know what he was doing until it was done. Meanwhile Marinette looking like she just saw the face of God and Chloe looking like her inner devil was about to run ramped and before either one could say a thing Alya broke the silence with a loud "YES, she would love to go to the dance with you!"

"Wha... wha... WHAT!" Yelled a rather furious Chloe. " what do you mean you're gonna take he to the dance. You're supposed to take me!"

Marinette still speechless tries to form the word but can't so Alya blurts out. " HAHAHAHA! Looks like you're gonna have a rather disappointing day at the dance Chloe!"

"Oh SHUT UP he's obviously not serious, right Adrien?!"

Adrien looked around blankly for a second and then he didn't just make Marinette day. No, he made her entire year!

"Yes Chloe I am going to go to the dance with Marinette! That is Marinette if you want too?

 **End of chapter one**

 **Hey guy I hope you enjoyed. This is a little something I cooked up in my free time. If you guys want some more I will gladly oblige. This might turn in to a smut story so you have been warned. If you want some sinful stories just ask and I'll try to do them if I like what I see but for now tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Ecstasy chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry I took me so long I'm studying for my finals and I've just been really busy lately so I hope you enjoy!**

With out giving Adrien a coherent answer, Marinette managed to make it through the school day without completely freaking out. She tried to give him an answer but as soon as she stopped stammering while trying to find her words they were interrupted by their teacher as it was time to start class. Once school was over marinette started to freak out in a more "outwardly" manner.

"AlYA!! What am I going to do?! The dance is in a week and I don't have a dress or anything!" Marinette shouted at her best friend. "Girl, you'll be fine! Just use one of your dress designs that you have, they always looks beautiful!" "Are you CRAZY!? There is no way in hell I'm Doing that! He'll probably be in some gorgeous suit that his dad made for him!" "Marinette, listen! No matter what you wear you will look beautiful, So stop worrying!" Marinette appreciated what her friend was trying to do but she just couldn't feel at peace.

"Dude... I can't believe you asked Marinette to the dance!" Said nino. "Why do you say that?" Asked Adrien

"well dude, first off. You said you weren't going to go. and second, will your old man even let you go?"

"I don't know, he shouldn't have anything against it? "Okay man, whatever you say." "Hey nino! Can we stop by Marinettes place real quick? I have some questions for her." "Sure thing man! Alya Said her and Marinette will be there for the rest of today." Said nino. "Sweet!" Said Adrien as him and nino headed towards Marinette's parents bakery.

(Ding Ding) as the sound of the bakery door went off.

"Hi welcome to dupain cheng bakery, how can I help... ADRIEN! H-HI Adrien! What are you doing here?!" Asked Marinette trying not to freak out. "Hey Marinette! I was wondering if we could talk about the dance." Said adrien. "Oh yeah sure what do you want to talk about?" "Umm, can we talk in private?" Asked Adrien.

"S-S-Sure! Let's go to the back room." Said Marinette as she turned to walk back to the back Office room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Mari. "Well it's about the dance." "Oh." Said Mari with a disappointed face. "If you don't want to go it ok, I wasn't planning on going anyways." "What? Oh! No no no! I still very much want to go! That is if you still want to go?" Asked Adrien and With a face as red as a strawberry, Marinette replied with urgency. "of course I still want to go! I just thought maybe you didn't want to go anymore."

"What! Of course I want to go! I just came here to ask what we are going to wear?" "Ohh ha ha, sorry. Umm I figured you be wearing one of the suits your dad has made for you." Said mari.

"well...see I was actually hoping that you would design our outfits." Said Adrien while rubbing his neck.

"What?" Asked mari in disbelief. "I was hoping you would design our outfits for the dance." Said adrien with a little more confident then before. "Are you serious? Why would you want me to design them?" Asked mari.

And the next thing out of adriens mouth left Marinette speechless. "Well, I've loved everything you've designed and I know you are a very talented young woman and I trust and believe that you can make something amazing for us to wear to the dance!" He said with complete faith in what he said. "Just think about it, okay?" He Asked after pausing a few seconds. And the only thing that would come out of her mouth was

"Sure." And they walk back to the front of the bakery, and as Adrien was about to walk out the door he said one last thing. "Hey Marinette!" He said with a loud voice. "Yeah?" Marinette asked still trying to process what he had said earlier.

"I believe in you! I know you can do it!" And with that he walk out of the bakery.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Hey sorry it's really short I would love to be able to do longer but I'm in a writers block right now but I will say this I will probably be doing some one shots here soon so hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
